Celeste y escarlata
by Monshi-BB
Summary: 2.0 AU. Universitario. Serie de one-shots y drabbles de parejas inusuales. Especialmente EliMaki. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo (un fanfic de Love Live!) y vengo tentando el terreno con una pareja bastante rara (creo); espero les guste, cualquier comentario (constructivo) es bienvenido.

Disclaimer:: Love Live! no me pertenece.

Historia escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 _Maki…_

¿Sabes? Hoy te ves tan hermosa, aun con el tumulto de gente rodeándote y felicitándote, mis ojos fueron capaces de encontrarte y de mirarte sólo a ti. Tu figura resplandece incluso aún más, el vestido blanco fortalece la pureza de tu esencia y tu precioso cabello escarlata acentúa las facciones de tu rostro dotándolo de una belleza casi irreal. Aun con tu falsa sonrisa y tu mirada ausente, te veo hermosa, mucho más a como el día en el que nos conocimos. ¿Por qué no te veo feliz Maki? ¿Por qué tu mueca turbada me hace pensar que lo único que deseas es desaparecer de aquí? ¿No es esto lo que elegiste? ¿No se supone que tú preferiste esto?

Quiero que seas feliz.

Quiero que sonrías justo como lo hacías al verme, cuando estábamos juntas y yo tomaba tu mano. ¿No puedes acaso? Entonces, ¿por qué lo elegiste a _él_? ¿Por qué no luchaste? ¿por qué… te conformaste con poco? Yo, no comprendo. Yo hubiese luchado, yo hubiese elegido mi felicidad antes del deber y 'lo correcto'. Pero no podía hacerlo cuando tú me dejaste en claro que te rendías, cuando tus palabras me lastimaron sin querer y comprendí después que quizás tenías razón. Es absurdo, pero nuestros destinos ya estaban escritos. Y tú y yo no nacimos para estar juntas.

Duele aceptarlo. Pero es la realidad que ahora nos envuelve.

La ilusión que compartimos fue sólo eso, una ilusión efímera que me hizo completamente feliz al menos, y sé que tú también lo fuiste por un instante. El golpe a la realidad fue tan duro que las lágrimas que brotaron fueron tantas que ahora me siento incapaz de volver a llorar, me siento vacía, justo como antes de conocerte.

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, señorita Nishikino…

Noté en tu mirada la sorpresa, turbación y otro brillo particular que no logré descifrar en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Te sonreí a medias, pero tú ni siquiera curvaste los labios, los apretaste y esquivaste tus cristalinos ojos de los míos. Vaya… aun puedo percibir tu rechazo, otra estocada más a mí ya de por si roto corazón. Segundos después tu ahora esposo agradeció y comenzó a decirme _no-sé-qué_ porque estaba más distraída tratando de interpretar tu lenguaje corporal.

Enfado, reclamo ¿hacía mí?

¿Esperabas que interrumpiera tu boda, Maki? ¿Anhelabas verme entrar por la puerta de la iglesia montada en un caballo e impidiendo que te unieras a éste imbécil que claramente no amas? Tonta…

Aunque lo hubiese hecho, te habrías negado, tu miedo hubiese hecho que me rechazaras –una vez más- y siendo sincera no sé no sé si hubiese soportado más dolor y… humillación. Te conozco Maki, incluso más de lo que puedes imaginar. A pesar de que me amas renunciaste a mí por miedo, por temor a tus padres, tu deber y al 'qué dirán'. Sé que te dolió, tanto o más que a mí, no pretendo hacerme la víctima. Ambas estamos sufriendo por esto, por lo injusto que es para nosotras entender que no teníamos posibilidad alguna de amarnos con libertad y estar juntas por siempre.

Pensaba que podía luchar, _aferrarme_ , pero realmente no iba a servir de nada si tú no estabas conmigo. Pelear por ambas, yo sola, no es suficiente.

Tú te rendiste, entonces… _yo renuncié_.

Y _maté_ todo el amor que sentía por ti.

Vamos _princesa_ , sonríe con sinceridad al menos un momento, finge felicidad por tu boda y complace a tus padres porque hiciste y acataste sus órdenes hasta el final. Finge por mi Maki, sonríe para mi aun si por dentro, al igual que yo, sientes que te hundes en la congoja y el dolor.

[…]

Aproveché el instante en que desapareciste por el jardín para seguirte y estar a solas contigo, por última vez, sólo una vez más. Cuando mis pasos me llevaron a ti, a un lugar bastante alejado de la celebración, me miraste con tanto dolor que hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerme.

—Te vez más hermosa que en mi sueños, Maki— mi voz seca y sin un atisbo de emoción chocan irremediablemente con el torbellino de emociones fuertes y dolorosas que consumen mi alma, siento mi corazón palpitar violentamente, creyendo que se saldría de mi pecho. _Lo siento Maki_. No pude contenerme más, fueron esos sentimientos desbordándose, el dolor punzocortante, la impulsividad y la falta de raciocinio lo que se apoderó de mí para acorralarte contra la pared y besarte con demanda, dominación y pasión.

El contacto me quema, duele, me hizo llegar a mi cénit, al pináculo de mis emociones casi muertas, confirmando, como si se tratase de una potente bofetada, el hecho de que nunca podría dejar de amarte. Tú eres para mí, tú eres la persona que hizo me volviera a sentir viva, la que curó mi corazón llenándolo de calidez y dándome un verdadero motivo para existir.

Tú eres la única que nació con la capacidad para reconstruirme, pero también… _para destruirme_.

La que me hizo llegar al cielo, y después con unas simples palabras… volver al infierno.

—Ten…— susurré al separarnos tendiéndote una pequeña caja forrada de papel blanco con un moño celeste encima —La carta… léela luego de que regreses de tu luna de miel— cuando tomaste el regalo mi zurda subió a tu mejilla, acariciándola con lentitud y mirándote con esa calidez y amor que sólo a ti podría profesarte —Maki, prométeme que serás feliz…— mi voz comienza a quebrarse —por favor…— mis ojos a escocer y mi vista a nublarse —Maki, por favor… sé feliz— pero no iba a llorar. Te besé por última vez lenta y delicadamente, imprimiendo ternura, entrega, amor… todo eso, por última vez.

Esta era nuestra despedida.

Este sería el último momento en el que estaremos juntas.

La última vez que nos veremos.

Hemos llegado al punto en el que nuestros caminos se separan para siempre. Yo, debía volver al sendero que me llevaría a la oscuridad de mi destino. Hasta cumplir con mi inicial objetivo.

… _Maki_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Ese instante en el que nuestros ojos por primera vez se conectaron; tu mueca turbada, indignada y el sonrojo en tus mejillas al verme semidesnuda. Cuando lo recuerdo no puedo evitar reír. Cuando rememoro esos momentos juntas, las primeras veces_ _en las que apenas interactuábamos y la primera vez que me sonreíste con sinceridad me dan_ _ **fuerza**_ _…_

Tu recuerdo me hace fuerte.

—¡Esa mocosa te volvió débil, Eli!

Mentira, Maki me volvió fuerte. Su amor, mi amor, nuestro amor me dio fuerza.

—¡Por eso la mataré! ¡Justo como lo hice con tu madre y tu hermana! ¡Exterminaré todo aquello que te vuelve débil!

Mi mano ya rota se estrelló violentamente contra el asqueroso rostro de mi padre, el impacto me dolió, pero fue más mi satisfacción al sentir cómo crujían los huesos de su mandíbula.

—No voy a dejar que te acerques a ella— su mirada fría como la mía, brilló, sé que él también esperaba éste momento. Ambos lo deseábamos, incluso en ese estúpido primer encuentro era palpable el deseo por acabar con el otro.

La fuerza y resistencia casi sobrehumana inyectada por la adrenalina me ayudó para lograr golpearle un par de veces más, dos patadas a su rostro y estómago. No me importaba lo que tuviese que hacer pero nunca permitiría que _él_ le tocara un solo cabello a la mujer que amo.

Aun sí me costara la vida.

Tuve que escupir sangre cuando él logró golpearme, con fuerza descomunal en mi estómago, mis rodillas temblaron, casi perdía el equilibrio pero logré sostenerme como pude y alcanzar a esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a mi rostro. Estoy cansada, sé que él también y aunque prometí destruirlo con mis propias manos, es imposible que lo mate sólo a golpes. Es demasiado fuerte.

Nuevamente le lancé una patada, distrayéndolo para sacar un cuchillo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta; él sonrió con sorna cuando logré herirlo en el brazo dejándole una cortada no tan profunda. Volvió a golpearme a mano limpia en el costado izquierdo y podría jurar que me rompió una costilla con ello. Ésta vez no pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, siendo que él usó esa distracción para lograr golpearme en el rostro y alejarme.

Tomé el cuchillo con fuerza. Regulando mi respiración, pensando, analizando conforme mi mano limpiaba la sangre que escurría de mi boca.

 _Maki…_

 _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tomaste mi mano? En el momento en que nuestros dedos apenas se rozaron y un hormigueo y calidez invadía nuestro cuerpo. ¿Sabes? Contigo las sensaciones eran interminables, contigo mi cuerpo y alma volvieron a sentir._

Nuevamente pudo herirlo, esta vez de gravedad, con una puñalada en el brazo y otra en el costado derecho. Su mueca de dolor la visualicé apenas una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para darme ánimos, estoy acabando con él, poco a poco… pero lo estoy logrando.

—¡Eres una jodida tramposa, Elichika!— vociferó estando consciente de que sus heridas escurrían sangre frenéticamente.

Yo sonreí por un instante, sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de dolor cuando él, de la nada, sacó una pistola y sin vacilar, me disparó.

 _Maki_

 _¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita? No salió exactamente como la había planeado, pero, me bastó con ver tu sonrisa y ese sonrojo avergonzado para saber que al menos te habías divertido. Te había gustado estar a mi lado._

—Dispararme en la pierna no va a detenerme— musité, abalanzándome contra él antes de que disparara de nuevo cortándole sin piedad la mano que tenía libre. Su chillido de dolor me llenó de energía. No puedo creer que esté disfrutando esto.

—¿¡Qué tal si te disparo en la cabeza, maldita mocosa!?

El intercambio de golpes estaba a la par, sin descanso, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, golpeábamos a diestra y siniestra; yo, cortando en puntos clave que me garantizaban un mayor sufrimiento para él y por supuesto, más sangre brotando. Mi padre volvió a disparar, esta vez en mi brazo.

Pronto nuestros movimientos se fueron haciendo más torpes, el cansancio era palpable y mi padre se veía más pálido por la considerable pérdida de sangre. Probablemente esté igual que él, las heridas de mi brazo y pierna arden tanto siendo extraño que aún, pueda moverlos.

—Voy a matar a esa niña, Eli, la torturaré, haré que grite de dolor y me suplique por su muerte. Me desharé de tu noviecita como todo aquello que amas y que te ama…— sentí la ira apoderarse de mi al escucharle « _Cállate…_ » —¡Oh! Es verdad… ella _no te ama_ ¡por eso te abandonó y se casó con ot—

Su voz se acalló estrepitosamente cuando mi pie se estampó brutalmente contra su boca. No me pude contener más, sentía hervir la sangre; el odio, la frustración y la furia se apoderaron de mi ser. Me cegaron, me llenaron de fuerza incontrolable para arremeter contra mi contrincante de una manera tan violenta y letal que, estando en mis 5 sentidos habría podido notar su expresión de miedo y… satisfacción.

—¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!— ¿Eso quería? ¿Quería provocarme? Tres, cuatro cortes en su pecho, espalda, brazo y mejilla, pero él sonreía con orgullo, como si hubiese cumplido con su objetivo. Ya no tenía control de mis acciones, mis manos y pies, mi cuerpo entero se movía por sí sólo, arremetiendo contra el hombre que me había dado la vida y que al mismo tiempo se había encargado de convertirme en esa arma que se encargaría de matarlo.

Cercenaba su cuerpo con golpes y cortes, envueltos en frenesí que en diversas ocasiones fallé por mi propio cansancio e ira ciega, estaba absorta, dejando escapar todos esos demonios que fui acumulando todos estos años. Cada deseo insano, esa rabia contenida, el dolor, la miseria y la desesperación por exterminar a la persona que se encargó de convertirme en la porquería que era. Alguien que sólo estaba destinada a morir junto a su mayor demonio.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti… hija.

Y entonces el último golpe de cada uno fue dado, un corte y un disparo, ambos letales, ambos a puntos que garantizaban una muerte llena de desesperación.

La sangre de Yoshiro Ayase me salpicó el rostro con rapidez, desde su cuello cercenado. Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre los míos, con esa sonrisa torcida y esa expresión de locura, según él, orgulloso porque como me había dicho, yo era la única con el derecho, la obligación y la posibilidad de matarlo.

Supongo que eso mismo aplicaba con él, para mí.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, manchando con increíble rapidez y muriéndose atragantándose con su propia sangre.

Mi boca también se llenó de ese asqueroso líquido ferroso, mi vista a nublarse y mi respiración a fallar, volviéndose más pesada y dolorosa apenas inhalaba un poco de aire. El cansancio por fin se hizo presente, mis rodillas fallaron, mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme y solté el cuchillo antes de caer al piso. Mi zurda, temblorosa, se posó en mi vientre perforado manchándose la palma de inmediato con la sangre que escurría de ahí. Mi cuerpo se sacudió en temblores y escalofríos, recorría un dolor que me quemaba la garganta, mis oídos ensordecieron, sentía frío, desolación, imposibilitada a hablar siquiera.

¿Así se siente morir?

Los parpados me pesan a cada segundo que pasa, mi mano a perder fuerza, todas mis extremidades, cada milímetro de mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, ya nada de mi reacciona. Ni siquiera mi respirar que se volvía más y más deficiente.

Y mientras espero mi fin, cada recuerdo con Maki, con mi alma gemela, se reproduce en mi mente. Incluso antes de desfallecer pienso en ella, incluso antes de cerrar los ojos por completo un par de lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y una débil sonrisa curva mis labios _por última vez_.

 _Maki…_

 _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos? Tus labios, suaves y dulces, pegados a los míos con torpeza y vergüenza. En ese momento un calor abrasador envolvió todo mi ser. Fue una de las sensaciones más hermosas que tuve la fortuna de experimentar y repetir incontables veces._

 _Yo recuerdo cada minuto que pasamos juntas, cada segundo a tu lado, cada momento en el que nuestras almas se enlazaron._

 _La primera vez que nos unimos, tu mirada nublada en deseo, tus suspiros entrecortados diciendo mi nombre, suplicante, anhelante. La primera vez en la que nuestros cuerpos encajaron perfectamente._

 _¿Sabes? Me di cuenta, que desde la primera vez que te vi algo cambiaría en mi vida. Estábamos destinadas a cruzar caminos. Tuve miedo, pensaba constantemente en el futuro, en el error que estaba por cometer al dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Pero no pude evitarlo, era imposible siquiera hacerlo. Me enamoré de ti Maki y me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo cuando por fortuna o quizás mi propio esfuerzo tú confesaste me correspondías._

 _A veces me pregunto si fue simple crueldad que nos enamoráramos. De no haberlo hecho ninguna de las dos hubiese sufrido ahora. Cada una hubiese seguido sin la otra, como simples desconocidas, como simples compañeras de habitación._

 _Es irónico que en realidad no me arrepiento de haber caído por ti, de haberte amado con tanta intensidad porque aun con el dolor de mi alma y mi corazón desecho estoy feliz de haber experimentado un amor tan profundo y verdadero por ti._

 _Acepté mi derrota ante el destino, de haber luchado por ti no sé qué consecuencias hubiesen llegado. Sabías mi pasado y eso no pareció importarte, y aunque me apoyaste no podía arriesgar tu vida. Jamás me hubiese perdonado que alguien… que_ _ **él**_ _te hiciera daño._

 _Tome con dolor la decisión de hacerte caso, de no luchar por ti para no meterte en problemas. Lo siento Maki, soy una cobarde que no pudo vencer uno de sus mayores demonios: el miedo. Una parte de mi quiso irrumpir tu ceremonia de matrimonio. No podía aceptar dejar ir a la mujer que amaba por simple terror, por temor al futuro y cada una de sus consecuencias. Pero tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta de que tú, luego de que yo entrara a por ti para llevarte conmigo hubieses aceptado mi mano una vez más. ¿Te hubieses escapado conmigo, Maki?_

 _Ya no importa tu respuesta, ya no importa qué haga ahora porque éste fue el fin._

 _Estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos, a querernos y a amarnos, pero no a estar juntas por siempre. No al menos físicamente._

 _Maki, yo estaré contigo por siempre, de alguna u otra manera buscaré una manera para estar a tu lado. Nuestras almas se unieron y jamás se separaron._

 _Maki… quiero que seas feliz. Sonríe como lo hacías cuando me mirabas, cuando tomaba tu mano, cuando te besaba y profesaba las más tiernas caricias y palabras sinceras de amor._

 _Y espera como yo… que, en algún tiempo, algún lugar, algún universo, tú y yo podremos amarnos con libertad y unidas para toda la eternidad._

 _Te amo, Princesa Escarlata..._

 _A la chica temerosa, talentosa y con ese humor apático, pero al mismo tiempo a la misma chica que escondía sus propios sentimientos con tal de no ser lastimada. Te amo por ser simplemente Maki, a tus sonrojos, a tus balbuceos, a tu vergüenza… a todas tus virtudes y defectos._

 _Maki… sería egoísta de mi parte, pedirte que ¿nunca me olvides?_

 _Porque yo no lo haré. Siempre estarás en mi mente y corazón. Aun después de morir._

 _Te amé, te amo, y te amaré por siempre, Maki Nishikino._

 **Eli Ayase**

* * *

¿Es una pareja demasiado rara? bueno, por sucesos extraordinarios ésta pareja comenzó a gustarme y mucho. Así que, dependiendo de las circunstancias, subiré otros one-shot, quizás incluso la continuación de éste aunque desde la perspectiva de Maki y algunos drabbles que tengo en mente.

¡Gracias por leer! /u/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. (?)

* * *

 _La odio._

Maki, detestaba con todo su ser a esa chica que, como cada fin de clases se robaba a su mejor amiga de su lado para salir a beber algo o para simplemente charlar. Al principio creyó que estaba exagerando, que era una tontería, especialmente cuando Eli le aseguraba, prefería pasar tiempo a su lado que con cualquier otra persona. Claro, jamás admitió lo feliz que se sintió al escuchar aquello, o que su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza que creía se le saldría del pecho; dichas sensaciones que, extrañamente se habían intensificado con el paso del tiempo. Era extraño, era raro sentir tantas cosas desconocidas, especialmente ese hormigueo en su estómago o su rostro calentarse con la simple cercanía de la rubia. Y tampoco quería darle nombre. Sentía que si lo hacía algo malo sucedería y probablemente todo cambiaría. Aun si fuesen sensaciones positivas no sabía de qué modo expresarlas o si era al menos prudente confesarlas.

Las sensaciones negativas tampoco tenían que ser reveladas, según ella, porque no valía la pena. Pero, al final, siempre terminaba mostrándolas, de alguna u otra manera, de forma sutil o bastante evidente.

 _¿Estás celosa de Nozomi?_

Había preguntado Eli hacía un par de días, provocando un violento sonrojo en la cara de Maki, igualando el tono de su cabello. Por supuesto, ella negó, indignada, alegando que ella, Eli, podía salir con quien quisiera porque no le importaba en lo absoluto. Aunque fuese justo lo contrario. Odiaba ver cómo cada día, Eli, en lugar de ir a buscarle luego de cada termino de clase, se iba con Nozomi Toujou, a quién sabe dónde, para hacer quién sabe qué; odiaba esa sensación de vacío y amargura cada vez que se cachaba así misma seguirlas de lejos, espiando sus movimientos, pero nada se comparaba con esa tristeza que sentía cada vez que veía a su mejor amiga platicando, sonriendo y riendo con _esa_.

Claro que eran celos.

Pero no tenía pizca, o más bien no lo admitía, de la intensidad de estos, o el hecho de que su preocupación no era porque temía que esa mujer de enormes pechos, se robara a su **_mejor amiga_**.

Era algo mucho más intenso y profundo, y, por lo tanto, más doloroso.

—La verdad es que, no sé si te haces la idiota o de verdad eres más densa que Umi— gruñó y frunció el ceño cuando Nico Yazawa, otra de sus amigas, con desinterés dijo aquello.

Ambas estaban en la cafetería de la universidad, en la hora del almuerzo.

—No sé de qué hablas— respondió, jugando con un mecho de su cabello, ignorando la pesada mirada de la pelinegra quien la veía con cara fastidiada, una peor de la que tenía ella.

—A mí no me engañas, _Tomate_ , estás celosa de que la pechugona pase tanto tiempo con _tu Eli_ , pero no porque sea tu mejor amiga… sino por otra cosa— Nico sonrió con sorna al ver como las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornaban coloradas y empezaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido ¡demonios, sí que era tierna!

—¿¡Por qué tendría que estar celosa de esa!? ¡No es como si Eli me importara tanto! ¡O creyera que puede cambiarme! ¡Para nada! ¡Ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana! ¡No me importa en lo absoluto!

 _Y tan tsundere._

Nico adoraba hacerla enfadar, claro está, era como si uno de sus propósitos en la vida fuera alterarle los nervios a Maki Nishikino, pero era tan sencillo hacerlo.

—La gran Nico nunca se equivoca, Tomate ¡así que…!— llamando más la atención de los que estaban presentes en la cafetería, la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento, tomó por los hombros a Maki y la condujo a la salida —¡Debes enfrentarte a tu destino! O sea… a Eli— la pelirroja le miró sin entender, pero sobretodo bastante turbada —Maki, puedes engañar a quien sea… pero no a ti misma. Por primera vez trata de ser honesta con tus sentimientos…— el tono siempre engreído de Nico, se transformó en uno más comprensivo, le acarició los hombros, viéndola como si fuese su hermana mayor —No tengas miedo. Seguramente todo saldrá mejor de lo que esperas…

El valor que Nico le transmitió, fue suficiente para que, aun con mucho temor dentro de sí, aceptara una verdad que, a los ojos de cualquiera era ya bastante evidente.

Eli era su mejor amiga, la persona que creyó detestar en el primer momento en que la vio, la que la volvía loca en un dos por tres, pero que, con el paso del tiempo, se fue ganando su confianza hasta el punto en que sus sentimientos se fueron transformando y, que imaginarse un mundo sin Eli, su compañera de habitación, su confidente y mejor amiga, era simplemente… doloroso.

Y se lo haría saber. Aun cuando la rubia, no compartiera los mismos sentimientos por ella.

La última clase se le hizo eterna, faltaban ya menos de un par de minutos y sentía tanta ansiedad que, cuando el profesor les dio permiso de retirarse, a diferencia de otras veces, ella fue la primera en salir. Y cuando cruzó la puerta, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar violentamente contra su pecho.

Eli la estaba esperando.

Ahí, afuera del aula, estaba ella con esa siempre sonrisa galante y hasta cierto punto arrogante. Se veía un poco ansiosa, al igual que ella, pero su porte imponente luchaba por mantenerse.

 _¿Qué hacía en los salones de la facultad de Medicina?_

Inevitablemente fue hasta ella, ignorando a todos a su alrededor, pero que, para su buena fortuna en menos de un minuto ya sólo estaban ellas dos en medio del pasillo.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambas, como si cada una estuviese juntando el valor suficiente para hablar, y la primera fue la rubia.

—Maki…

Sin embargo, la voz de la rubia se acalló de golpe, cuando de la nada, y de manera estrepitosa, la pelirroja se abalanzó contra ella, en ese arranque de valor desmedido, y rodeando su cuello con los brazos juntó sus labios. La mente de Maki se había nublado, había dejado escapar sus más profundos deseos y sentimientos, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

Y se habría separado, quizás su mente hubiese vuelto a tomar el control de no ser porque, luego de 3 eternos segundos en los que Eli permaneció estática, comenzó a corresponder. Y las sensaciones, en ambas se potenciaron. Sus labios se rozaron con lentitud en primera instancia, como si estuvieran explorándose, pero, a medida que pasaban los segundos la intensidad subió, tanto que sólo se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltar. Inconscientemente un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de Maki, haciéndola sonrojar y esconder el rostro agachando la mirada.

Eli rodeó la espalda de la pelirroja, con fuerza y firmeza pues esta tuvo la intención de separarse.

—Primero me besas ¿y ahora quieres huir?— le preguntó la rubia, con ese tono burlón que lograba desquiciar a Maki, volvió a forcejear, pero, estaba atrapada —Eso sería muy grosero de tu parte, _princesa._

—Y-yo no…— odio haber tartamudeado, odio sentir su cara tan caliente, odio como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y esa sensación de hormigueos intensos en su estómago… pero sobretodo, odio querer volver a sentir los labios de Eli junto a los suyos.

—¿No querías hacerlo?— le preguntó la mayor con un tono decepcionado, y ella sintió temor en cuanto los brazos de la rubia perdieron fuerza y la iban soltando poco a poco.

—¡No! ¡Digo, sí!— gritó de la nada, separándose apenas para verle, no le importaba que la viese sonrojada —Yo quería… yo…— apretó los labios, cerrando por unos segundos los ojos, tratando de poner su mente y pensamientos en orden. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, como si quisiera llorar —Eli yo…

Sin embargo, la mano de Eli acariciando su mejilla fue suficiente para tranquilizarla un poco, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de su compañera y sonriendo en automático en cuanto ella lo hizo. Ver a Eli sonrojada era tan raro de ver.

—Todo este tiempo me estuve preguntando, qué se sentiría besarte— dijo la rubia soltando un suspiro después y volviendo a abrazar a la pelirroja, sólo que esta vez de la cintura —Pero… fue mucho mejor de lo que fantaseaba— acentuando su sonrisa, le miró con fijeza; Maki sentía su corazón palpitar más y más rápido, sentía una ansiedad desconocida, como si algo desde ese momento iba a cambiar —También pensaba que… sería más complicado— continuó, haciendo un mueca graciosa y confundiendo a la menor —Es sólo que… creí que hoy terminaría con el corazón roto o algo así.

Maki comprendió a qué se refería, no necesitaban hablar de más para entenderse, lo sabían, habían dejado que sus sentimientos se trasmitieran en forma de acciones, en ese beso, en ese abrazo, en la forma en cómo ambas se miraban y en las caricias inconscientes que sus manos se proporcionaban.

—Maki… ¿quieres ser mi… novia?— apenas si pudo escuchar ese susurro que Eli emitió. Pero fue suficiente para que su rostro alcanzara el sonrojo máximo, para que su corazón latiera tan fuertemente, para que esos cosquilleos en su estómago se potenciaran y para que, las lágrimas por fin sucumbieran resbalando por sus mejillas.

"Sí" pensó la pelirroja, imposibilitada a hablar "Sí" con fuerza volvió a rodear el cuello de la rubia "Quiero ser tu novia" y aunque quiso dejar de llorar no pudo, volvió a bajar la cabeza, odiando verse tan transparente enfrente de Eli pero, la mano de esta, acariciando su mejilla y alzando su rostro le hizo entender que, sentir vergüenza por dejar salir a flote sus emociones y sentimientos, no tenía nada de malo si era delante de quien estaba enamorada y que además, le correspondía. —Sí… sí quiero…— respondió al fin, sintiendo como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima, y como si esas simples palabras fueran el detonante a una felicidad que pensó, jamás lograría obtener. Y Eli sentía lo mismo.

Entonces… como si de un imán se tratara, sus labios ansiosos y torpes, volvieron a encontrarse, para ésta vez no querer separarse nunca más.

 **-x-x-**

—¡Lo sabía!

—SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— siete chicas, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, veían la escena cursi protagonizada por Eli y Maki, escondidas en la esquina del pasillo. Cinco al unísono habían callado a una imprudente Honoka antes de que la pareja las descubriera espiándoles.

—Sé más discreta, idiota, si nos ven son capaces de matarnos— le susurró Nico, aun tapándole la boca. Las demás le vieron un poco molestas pero, con cierto deje de burla.

—Sí, ya tuvimos suficiente con el desmayo de Umi-chan, Hono-chi— agregó Nozomi, viendo de reojo cómo Kotori trataba de reanimar a la mencionada que, ante el primer beso ya había colapsado susurrando un "¡Indecente!" antes de caer al suelo.

—¿Kayo-chin nya?— la pelinaranja miró un poco extrañada a su mejor amiga que, aun veía embobada la escena, y empezándole a asustar pues un hilito de sangre estaba escurriendo de su nariz.

—Entonces, Nozomi-chan ¿todo este tiempo estuviste ayudando a Eli-chan para declarársele a Maki-chan?— preguntó la peligris, todavía agachada con Umi en brazos. La mayor asintió simplemente, sonriente y volviendo su atención a la pareja que ahora sólo se abrazaba.

Todas, menos Umi y Honoka, quien sólo pataleaba porque no podía respirar, sonrieron y suspiraron cuando escucharon un gritito de parte de Maki "¡No es como si me sintiera feliz de ser tu novia, idiota!"

—Elichi necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito… ambas son tan densas, aunque no tanto como Umi, pero… creo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambas de diesen cuenta de sus sentimientos— agregó la peli púrpura en un suave murmullo.

Las demás asintieron y, optando por irse de ahí antes de ser descubiertas. Nozomi se quedó un poco más, todavía viendo a Maki y Eli, abrazadas. Se dio la vuelta, soltando un suave suspiro y encontrándose con Nico quien, esperándole para irse, había sido la única quien notó, la sonrisa amarga que dibujó al ver por última vez a la pareja.

A veces, el amor podía ser doloroso. Y no siempre, correspondido.

* * *

¡Hola! vaya, luego de tanto tiempo pude subir un one-shot más. Agradezco los follows y reviews y me alegra saber que les haya gustado :'D eso me motiva mucho. En fin, como saben estaré escribiendo mini historias AU ambientadas en diferentes escenarios y situaciones, son súper random así que, advertidos están (?). Lo que sí, es que, si tienen una petición especial pueden hacerla, por ejemplo que meta otra pareja, la que sea ;D

Por ahora quisiera una ayuda extra, tengo ya en mente otras mini historias, pero aun no me decido a cuál hacer primero (?) entonceeeees... ¿qué les gustaría leer?

Hay tres opciones: _Sobrenatural, Genderbender, Idols_

¿Qué les gustaría leer primero? :D

Espero sus respuestas, y ojalá les haya gustado la mini-historia de hoy (?).


End file.
